


are you mine?

by the_chaotic_lesbian



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Declarations Of Love, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Letters, M/M, Pining, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chaotic_lesbian/pseuds/the_chaotic_lesbian
Summary: My dearest Caspar;It has been many a month since the battle of Garreg Mach, and yet it feels like both a lifetime ago and like only a few days have passed. I suppose that is what isolation does to a person. If you were here, I am certain you would drag me out of bed, but you are not here, so in bed I will stay.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~alternatively titled: five letters Linhardt writes and never sends, and one letter Caspar gives him in return
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	are you mine?

**Author's Note:**

> take this fluffy little letters fic i decided to write on a whim! fun fact, three of the five letters were handwritten for fun. 
> 
> title is from "who'd have known" by lily allen

My dearest Caspar; 

It has been many a month since the battle of Garreg Mach, and yet it feels like both a lifetime ago and like only a few days have passed. I suppose that is what isolation does to a person. If you were here, I am certain you would drag me out of bed, but you are not here, so in bed I will stay. 

This whole war seems… surreal. One moment, we were children dressed as soldiers and forced to fight, and now… well. You are off playing the hero like you always do, and I am here. Alone. Doing absolutely nothing. It’s wonderful, of course, but I am finding freedom forced is no freedom at all. 

Ha. You would laugh at me for that. 

I doubt you will ever receive this, but on the off chance you do… ah, nevermind. You will hear it in person eventually. 

Stay alive Caspar. For me.  Even now, I am too selfish to lose you. 

All my love; 

Your Linhardt

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My dearest Caspar; 

It is official. Edegard herself came to see me. She was promising money and fame if I would just become her general, her top physician. I asked her if she would pull you out of combat, and to that I received no affirmative answer. You are, it would seem, too good a fighter to lose now. 

You were always so desperate to prove yourself. Like you ever really had anything to prove. Surely by now you have realized that. 

I reluctantly accepted Edelgard’s offer, by the way. What else could I have done? Going against her… it would be like going against you, and as much as I despise battle, you are the one thing I cannot stand to lose. Even if it means joining Edelgard’s war. 

(she also offered me a scholar’s position. The option looks very enticing, but horribly lonely.) 

I can only hope that joining her will allow me to see you again.I miss you. 

All my love; 

Your Linhardt 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My dearest Caspar; 

It would seem that joining Edelgard’s side has been nothing but tiring. Every day, I endure the constant, never ending bickering between Ferdinand and Hubert, and suffer long pining looks from Dorothea and Petra. They are making me ache for something I do not have. It’s a horrible feeling. 

I wonder if you feel this way too. Like there is something missing. Something you didn’t even realize you needed until it was violently ripped away from you. Or, in this case, torn apart by a bloody, goddess damned war. 

That is an awfully sentimental thought, I realize. I am not normally one for sentimentality, but I suppose I simply couldn’t help myself. After ten years dedicated to your side, being without you is something painfully unfamiliar. And it isn’t as though you will be reading these hopelessly pining letters of mine. 

Dorothea has gotten on my case about writing “love letters” in the war meetings again. What a pain. 

Edelgard says she will be pulling you back soon, and I can only hope that is the case. The front lines of the war are no place for you, not without me there to ensure that you don’t get yourself killed.  You better not get yourself killed. I cannot have your blood on my hands.

I will keep up the hope that I will see you soon. It will help me sleep tonight. 

All my love; 

Your Linhardt

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My dearest Caspar; 

Can you believe that this war has already spanned years? I certainly can not. I suppose the time might pass differently for you, being out in battle and all. To me, it has felt so tedious. All I ever do is the same thing over and over again. I like a good routine, but this is exhausting. Wartime is exhausting. I don’t like it. 

Edelgard tells me that she can’t pull you away from the battle, despite what she told me from my last letter. I understand why. You are so insufferably talented, I almost wish I had encouraged you to find other interests than brawling instead of simply egging you on. I couldn’t help it, though. Seeing you smiling and happy… I think deep down, I have always known that’s all I need in life. 

Ugh. Since when have I been so sappy? I’m not sure I like this. 

My only wish is that, as you spend your days fighting to your heart’s content, you are thinking of me the way I think of you. Do you miss me the way I miss you? Does your heart ache for the familiarity of a childhood shared with another? This is the longest we have ever been apart since we met, do you realize that? 

Here I go, getting all sentimental again. It is far too late, and I have been awake for far too long. It is just so difficult to sleep nowadays. I wish you were here. 

Fondest wishes; 

Your Linhardt 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My dearest Caspar; 

Have you gotten the news yet? Every general has been summoned to Garreg Mach. It’s the five year reunion, can you believe it? Five years since this whole war began… five years since our beloved professor disappeared in that chaotic mess of a battle. 

Ah. I’m rambling. Who knew that was possible in writing. I can’t help it. These letters are the easiest way for me to forget my troubles and move on. Even now, I am running away. 

But none of that matters anymore. Not when you are being summoned to the monastery just as I am. After five years, I will finally be able to see you again.    
  
Dorothea believes I should stop running for a change and embrace my feelings. I am rather inclined to listen to her, this time. I have never been the most courageous type, but. If I see you at that reunion, I might just kiss you.    
  
Goddess forgive me. I am in love. 

Always yours; 

Your Linhardt

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
MY LINNY: 

I FOUND THESE WHILE CLEANING YOUR ROOM.

YOU ARE SO DUMB. 

OF COURSE I MISSED YOU. 

CASPAR


End file.
